De Tonta a Revelada
by AngieCullenR
Summary: Bella era la nerd del colegio, odiada por todos. Edward el chico popular amada por todas. Bella tras sufrir una humillación se va y regresa renovada para cobrar venganza de lo que Edward le hizo pasar, sin saber que el destino traerá un reto para ellos...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Los personajes son de la estupenda S.M, la historia si es mía, no contiene mucho lemmon solo en algunas aunque serán avisadas al principio del capitulo**

Sinopsis:

Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo desde que estuve allí por última vez, nunca en mi vida pensé volver sabiendo como yo era en ese lugar.

Yo soy Isabella Swan pero me gusta que me digan Bella, tengo 17 años y ahora voy en camino de nuevo a un lugar donde alguna vez yo hui, donde era la típica chica gorda y fea al que todo el mundo insultaba y maltrataba.

Ahora era una chica diferente había adelgazado y deje de ser la típica chica que todos pisoteaban.

Estando en el aeropuerto recordé lo que me había sucedido el ultimo año que estuve en Forks

_Flashback_

_Estaba jugando con algunos amigos cuando de pronto la chica que as odiaba en la vida Tania Denali se acercaba, ella era la típica chica que se creía todo solo por ser una chica popular_

_-Hey chica gorda- me dijo gritando- ven para acá te necesito!_

_Yo no la odiaba pero no sabía que tenía contra mi si jamás le había hecho algo, me acerque pero jamás pensé lo que pasaría después._

_Cuando llegue me empezaron a insultar solo por ser una chica deportista y gorda hasta el punto que me mojaron con un pote de agua e incluso Edward Cullen el chico más hermoso del colegio (que por cierto me gustaba mucho) también se empezó a reír de mi. _

_Llegue a mi casa llorando, no hablaba con nadie y apenas comía, vivía con mi padre Charlie él se estaba dando cuenta de todo, pero jamás le dije nada._

_-Que te pasa hija- me dijo preocupado Charlie _

_-Nada papa- dije cortante _

_Cada vez que iba para el colegio, las burlas seguían…_

_-Miren ahí viene la gorda- gritaban uno y el resto se reía_

_Solo que llego un punto en el que me canse y le pedí a mi padre que sacara del colegio y me mandara a vivir con mi madre René y su nuevo esposo Phil._

_Termine el año y me fui para allá pero no sin antes dejarle a todos saber que regresaría y que no iba a dejar esto así, como creía todos se burlaron pero lo que me dolió fue lo que me dijo Edward_

_-El día que vuelvas gorda, estarás peor-dicho y hecho, todos se rieron y supe que mi amor por Edward se había destrozado_

_Fin Flashback_

Sumergida en mis pensamientos llegue a la casa de mi padre.

-Aquí está tu horario hija mañana estarás de nuevo en el instituto de Forks- me dijo y se fue a trabajar

Yo sabía que sería un año difícil pero pase lo que pase hare que todos pagaran lo que me hicieron tiempo atrás…

* * *

**Esta es mi primera historia si le gusta por favor avisen con un reviews ;)**


	2. El Reenecuentro

Diclaimer: los personajes pertenece a S.M la historia si es mía

**Capitulo 1- Reencuentro **

Estaba en mi cuarto pensando en que haría yo cuando lo volviera a ver, cuando me encontrara a todas a esas personas que alguna vez me despreciaron y humillaron.

Pero por extraño que parezca no le guardo rencor ya que no soy una persona así…

Pensando en eso me acuerdo de lo que hice cuando llegue a casa de René mi madre

_Flashback_

_-Hija que sorpresa que ya estés aquí- me dijo sorprendida René _

_-Hola mama- dije mientras pasaba a la casa- ¿y Phil?_

_-Está trabajando hija- dijo mientras se sentaba- ¿se podría saber ese cambio de venir para acá?_

_Yo jamás podría engañar a mi madre, aparte de que es imposible entonces dije las cosas claras y sin rodeos _

_-Mama quiero cambiar- hice una pausa a ver la cara de interrogación de René- es decir quiero ser una chica completamente diferente, quiero hacer un cambio completo de look _

_La cara de mi madre no tenia precio pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo_

_-¿Hija que fue lo que te hicieron en ese colegio?_

_Jamás pensé que me dijera algo como así pero no quería hablar de eso, al parecer mi madre lo entendió porque después de eso no hizo más preguntas _

_Deje que renovara mi armario por completo, no me gustaba nada de eso pero si quería cambiar necesitaba cambiar mi forma de vestir, estuve en la peluquería, para mí fue un caos total pero cuando me observe en el espejo y me di cuenta como me estaba me alegre por dos cosas_

_La primera me veía demasiado bien y me sentía segura y la segunda porque sabía que para completar mi venganza nadie me tenía que reconocer _

_Fin Flashback_

Decidí ir al centro comercial ya que no tenía suficiente ropa para estar aquí.

Sé que es increíble que yo Bella Swan este en un centro comercial ya que siempre he sido una chica sencilla, pero si quiero llamar la atención de Edward necesito ser una chica diferente a la nerd que fui hace varios años.

…

Ya había pasado varias horas hasta que me encontré con Alice, la hermana de Edward ella jamás, me había tratado con desprecio, ni maldad, es mas ningún miembro de la familia Cullen me había tratado como Edward, así que mi desprecio nada más seria para él.

Al parecer ella me reconoció porque se acerco a mi abrazo como solo ella lo sabe hacer

-Hola Bella tanto tiempo sin verte- me dijo mientras me soltaba de su mega abrazo, ella siempre así conmigo así que no me sorprendió

-Hola Alice, si tienes razón demasiado tiempo sin vernos

-Extraño verte aquí, quiero decir, de nuevo en Forks jamás pensé que volverías- se explico- después de lo que paso la última vez- dijo con nostalgia

-Pues sí, he decidido estudiar mi último año de preparatoria en Forks

-Has cambiado mucho, te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo a mi casa?- pregunto dudosa

Supe entonces que era mi oportunidad para volverlo a ver, es mejor hacerlo ahora y no mañana en el instituto

-¡CLARO!- dije

-Estupendo, entonces vamos en mi carro- exclamo muy entusiasta

_Como siempre Alice_ pensé

Estuvimos hablando en el camino a su casa, de cosas incoherentes, yo jamás había ido a la casa de los Cullen

Cuando llegamos, me percate que estaba allí, un hermoso Volvo plateado, _debe ser de el _pensé

-¡YA LLEGUE!- grito Alice

Me sorprendí que no había nadie, bueno eso pensé hasta que lo vi, no podía creer que el hombre que me ha hecho tanto daño estuviera parado frente a mí.

Aunque era el ser más hermoso que mi ojos habían visto, el también me estaba viendo como si me estuviera comiendo con la mirada, supongo que no se acordaría de mi

-Hermano te presento a una amiga- dijo Alice para romper el silencio –supongo que te acordaras de ella

-No lo creo jamás olvidaría un rostro tan hermoso como el suyo- dijo de manera seductora

-Pero hermano ella es…-iba a decir Alice pero a ver mi cara supo que debía callarse- una nueva estudiante de el instituto

-Hola preciosa me llamo Edward Cullen

Admito que al decir eso casi me derrito allí, pero luego me acorde de lo que me hizo y es como si eso de un momento a otro todos los sentimientos de ese momento desparecieron.

Yo sabía que anteriormente yo era conocida como Isabella y al decir mi sobrenombre no me reconocería aun

-Hola Bella Swan- dije de manera coqueta

-Se quedo pensativo como si de un momento a otro me reconociera

-¿Te conozco de algún lado preciosa?

-Pues no, soy nueva- dije de manera inocente, al parecer se lo creyó ya que no dudo más

Pero yo sabía que esto era solo un pequeño trozo de lo que le haría sentir a Edward Cullen, lo mismo que yo hace años, ya que el no sabrá, que soy la misma chica que humillo tiempo atrás por ahora…

Aunque sabía que me destrozaría por dentro ya que todavía lo amaba

* * *

**Se que es corto pero como voy poco a poco en cada capitulo se va alargando pero estare actualizando cada vez que pueda ya que todavía estudio **

**Que les parecio el primer capitulo que Bella jaja**

**si le esta gustando o piensa que debo mejorar algo dejen reviews**

**A.R**


	3. Edward Cullen

**Diclaimer: los personajes son S.M yo solo juego con ellos **

**Capitulo 2 – Conociendo a los Cullen **

Estaba un poco abrumada por su compañía, cuando terminamos esa densa e incomoda presentacion nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentimos en el sofa.

Edward hizo algo que jamas pensé que haria, se sento justo a mi lado SUMAMENTE PEGADO a mi y en ese momento senti una corriente electrica por todo el cuerpo y como se puso el supongo que sinti o lo mismo, aunque solo debio ser mi imaginacion.

-Bueno Bella- comenzo Alice- supongo que entraras de nuevo al instituto ¿no?

Vi de reojo a Edward que no paraba de observarme, años atrás eso me habria emocionado, pero ahora me sentia orgullosa de lo que podia ejercer en el

-Pues si supongo- dije lo mas tranquilamente posible

-Y entonce Bella dejastes a alguien importante de donde vienes?- esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, a si que decidi ver su reaccion jugando un poco con el

-No deje a muchas personas en Phoenix , pero si mis padres y mejor amigo Jacob- lo senti tensarse a mi lado y me sonrei internamente- el fue mi mejor amigo alla

Y era verdad el fue mi mejor amigo y muy sobreprotector conmigo y su novia Nessi pero decidi saltarme la parte de la novia quizas eso me ayudaria alguna vez.

Mientras pensaba eso me quede observando a Edward mas de la cuenta y se dio cuenta y me sonrio y yo como siempre sonrojandome y de la nada me empezo a faltar el aire.

"_Inhala, Exhala, Inhala, Exhala_" me obligue a mi misma volve a respirar.

-Bella ¿tienes hambre?- dijo Alice y yo todavia aturdida logre asentir con la cabeza- bueno entonces dame unos minutos y vengo con comida- dicho eso se fue, dejandome sola con su sexy hermano, que por cierto, no paraba de mirarme.

-Y entonces ¿tienes novia Edward?- y al mismo tiempo que arrepentia _según pensaran que eres una saltona, bien hecho _dijo sarcasticamente mi concienscia .

-Pues no-dijo con una de sus famoso sonrisa- estoy soltero Bella- dijo seductoramente acercandose

Yo por instinto me aleje pero el parecio no entender mi indirecta y se siguio.

Pero se detuvo ya que Alice se venia acercando _Salvada por la campana _me dijo nuevamente mi concienscia.

…

Estaba a la mitad de la comida cuando me percate que la puerta principal se abría y entro un chico sumamente musculoso cabello y ojos negros, a simple vista un luchador.

-Hola Emmet- dijo Alice levantandose de la mesa para darle un mega abrazo a Emmet- Ellas es Bella- dijo señalandome- una amiga.

Me iba a levantar para presentarme, pero no sabia en que momento me tenia en los aires en un abrazo mortal.

-Hola Bella-dijo mientras me soltaba

-Hola- logre decir

Y vi que llegaba mas gente a la casa, unos señores que supuse que era los padres de Alice, Edward y Emmet.

-Hola mamá y papá ella es Bella, una compañera del instituto.

-Buenas tardes señores Cullen, es un placer- dije cortesmente

-Nada de señores querida, nos haces sentir viejos- dime Esme querida y a el- dijo señalando a su esposo- Carlisle

-Es un gusto- dijo amablemente Carlisle

-Bueno es un placer conocerte pero tengo que irme, ya se esta haciendo tarde-dije mientras me dirigia a la sala a recoger las bolsas de mis compras.

-Te llevo- dijo decidido Edward

-De acuerdo- mi padre dijo que me iba a comprar un carro mañana a si que

Me despedi y fuimos hasta su carro

El camino hasta mi casa fue en un incomodo silencio, de reojo lo veia, es increible como habia cambiado. Cuando llegamos me dispuce a bajar cuando me agarro la mano y volvi a sentir esa famosa corriente por todo el cuerpo.

-Gracias por traerme- dije casi en un susurro, intentando de nuevo bajar del carro pero me volvio a frenar.

-No fue nada- dijo aun sin soltarme- fue un verdadero placer conocerte Bella- dijo muy cerca y seductor

_Si el solo supieras que me conoces bien y es mas me humillastes _pense pero no se lo iba a decir aun

-Adios- dije casi que me soltaba a la fuerza y Sali del volvo

Sali corriendo a mi habitacion y tuve que concentrame en organizar mis ideas mientras me cambiaba y me iba a dormir.

_No puedes volver a permitir que rompa tu corazon nuevamente _me dije internamente

_Ademas se entaras quien eres, a lo mejor ni siquiera pienses en eso _

Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida…

* * *

**Disculpe la tardanza pero no tengo internet :( **

**que les parecio que tal ese Edward mujeriego :D **

**me dejan un reviews :3 **

**tengo una historia en mente y despues se la muestros **

**-Angie Rodríguez- **


End file.
